


Rude Awakening

by kazesuke



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Breathplay, Come Inflation, Large Cock, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raped by Monsters, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome, Treat, human/non-human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: Taking shelter in a cave after out running a hellhound had seemed like a good idea to the Champion until she fell asleep all alone.





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



> Beta: the usual
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

She ran, feet slapping hard against the rocky path beneath her. That Hellhound had been waaay stronger than she’d thought and she’d never be more grateful for the treadmills at the gym in Tel’Adre than now. 

She came to a stop, panting and bending over slightly, hands on her knees. This had to be far enough to escape it, right? The only problem was… where was she? Still on the mountain, obviously, and she didn’t think she’d run up… At the same time none of the paths had led down either. The Champion straightened up again, looking round to get her bearings and spotting a cave nearby. It was pretty dark already and trying to scale down the mountain probably wasn’t a good idea. At least the cave would provide shelter until morning. 

She slipped inside and checked for anyone but the cave was blissfully empty. The Champion sank to the floor with a relieved sigh and began to wait out the night. 

 

Two minotaurs wondered the rocky path back to their village, the moon high in the sky after a day of mediocre conquests. Hellhounds were just so snappy! 

“Hey,” One elbowed the other. "Wanna check that cave? Ya never know - might be something good to fuck." "We've been shit out of luck all day but I guess it wouldn't hurt." His companion muttered, trailing after him and into the cave, almost bumping into him.

“Look, it’s that Champion thing we heard about the other day!” He pointed a large finger to the distinctly human-looking thing asleep in the cave.

His companion rolled his eyes. “This morning, you mean.” But a grin was starting to form. She definitely looked a lot less dangerous than anything else on the moutain.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, hey let’s have a little fun with her, she’s so small I bet her pussy’s real tight.” The two turned their grins to each other. “I spotted her though so I get her pussy, you can have that little mouth she’s got.” 

With a shrug their roles were agreed and the first minotaur grabbed the girl and ripped her clothes away, already licking her breast as he squeezed the other. She wriggled and moaned in her sleep, encouraging him to continue.

The cave soon filled with the smell of pre-cum as the two minotaurs got harder at the breathy sighs and moans escaping the Champions sleeping body. They pulled their loin clothes away, cool air washing over dripping, wet cocks. The minotaur stayed attached to her breast, fingers brushing over her skin. He was amazed she hadn't woken up yet but his cock only got harder at the thought of her suddenly waking only to find her pleasurable dreams turn quickly to reality. The minotaur not touching her fisted his cock, stroking slowly as he watched his companion and the Champion. “Wake her up or it’s no fun!” 

He pulled his lips from her breast, leaving it wet and shining. He sighed. “Urgh, fine.” He switched to her other breast and rubbed his fingers over her slick pussy before shoving two in. 

The Champion woke with a loud moan from a disturbing dream of that Hellhound from earlier sucking on her stiff nipples as she begged for more. Reality wasn’t much better. She quickly tried to shove at the minotaur finger fucking her but he was so much stronger and bigger that she was pinned beneath his powerful body. 

He curled his fingers inside her and she groaned, hips rocking down on the pleasure. He’d already worked her body up as she’d slept, her pussy wet around his fingers, squeezing and begging for more. Why did she always have to get off on these encounters? It had to be just her body getting used to this world, right? Yeah, yeah not her just her body adapting! 

A bellow to her side made her jump as thick spurts of cum splashed on the floor and over her face and chest, getting the minotaur there. The smell hit her first and before she even had time to think, her tongue darted out to lick the cum from her lips. 

It… It tasted good. She immediately licked up more and was really caring less and less if her body was adapting to this world. Cum soaked fingers shoved into her mouth on her next moan and her cheeks flushed as she drank down and licked off every last drop. 

The fingers of the minotaurs moved in time, stretching her holes and fucking her so thoroughly but her pussy ached for more. “Put your dick in her already, look she’s practically begging for it.” A voice snorted above her and she couldn’t help but nod and moan. 

All the fingers withdrew and she panted softly, eyes suddenly widening as she caught sight of the minotaur’s cock. Panic broke through the fog; was that massive cock even going to fit?

But the minotaur didn’t care as he pushed the thick, flared head between her thighs and into her wet, desperate pussy. The Champion cried out as her body stretched but it didn’t hurt nearly as much as she thought. Maybe it was thanks to the cum earlier? Maybe if she could just have some more? 

She ran her hand up her body, collecting the cum and licking it noisily from her mouth. “Such a slut.” 

She wanted to protest, she was just doing this to get through the pain but she had to admit it tasted good. And the minotaur's cock felt even better now she’d taken his flared head and the ridges of his cock were next. The Champion trembled with each ridge that rubbed against her stretched hole, pleasure building in the pit of her stomach and making her legs tremble. Her orgasm still caught her by surprise and the minotaur let out a guttural groan as her pussy squeezed and pulsed around his cock. 

“Fuck-” 

The Champion cried out in surprise as her whole world spun and she found herself sitting up, the minotaurs cock still deep inside but she was now face to face with his companion. She moaned as a punishing rhythm began, her body all but bouncing on his cock. 

She whined, her pussy sensitive and tight on his cock as his companion watched her breasts bounce and her face contort in mindless pleasure as she was driven closer to another orgasm. 

Hands grabbed her breasts, pinching and squeezing harshly as she moaned longer and louder. “Dude, make sure you fill her up when you come, I wanna see what she looks like with a belly full of cum.” 

“Ah-hah- she’s so tight, c-coming.” 

He watched as her eyes all but rolled back as the first spurts of minotaur cum in her pussy triggered another orgasm for her. She breathed pleas for more as his hands went to her hips and he worked her up and down his companion’s cock, getting her full of so much cum her belly began to stretch. The cock inside her didn’t even soften though, it remained hard and wanting more of the tight pussy around it.

Hands steadied her in her post-orgasmic bliss and she didn’t argue the flared tip of a cock against her lips. More cum, yes please, she wanted more now her pussy was lined with sticky cum. 

She moaned and opened her mouth as wide as it would go, a hand settling on her head to push the tip past her lips. It was heavy on her tongue but she could already taste that delicious, addictive cum.

“Nngh- best cock sleeve ever.” The minotaur beneath her moaned as her pussy squeezed around his dick with each drop of cum she lapped down. “She’s so tight, you - you should shove your cock all the way in. It’ll get tight if she likes it.” 

“D-dumbass, that’s not how it works.” But he rocked forward, pushing the flared head of his cock deeper, shuddering when she moaned with ecstasy. The cum had her mind swirling, begging for more despite her belly being already swollen full of cum. 

The cock in her mouth suddenly rocked forward harder causing her to choke and splutter but he only pushed a little further forward. “Oh guess ya were right, it does tighten.” 

The colour started to drain from her face as her throat constricted around the thick cock, trying to draw in air and her eyes stung as they watered. Her pussy squeezed hard, enjoying the sensation.

Air came rushing back as the minotaur pulled back, his cock bobbing in the air, slicked in her saliva. She coughed and spluttered, regaining her breath in harsh pants. 

She didn’t protest when he shoved his cock back in her mouth, her hands coming up to stroke it as she took more this time before her throat became tight around his cock. He grabbed her hair, pulling her on and off his cock just enough to keep it tight, just enough for her not to be able to breathe properly. 

If he said anything it was just noise to her as the edge of her vision began to go, but she tried to keep the movement of her hands quick on his cock. She needed that thick, sticky cum now. 

A sharp smack echoed off the stone walls of the cave and a choked moan escaped her as the sharp pain dulled to a warm ache. Another on the other ass cheek sent her hurtling into another orgasm, pussy squeezing around the still hard minotaur cock inside her.

He bucked up, bellowing his orgasm and pushing her further onto the cock in her mouth, which jerked and spilt cum down her throat to stretch her belly as the load in her pussy did too.

Her hands strayed to her bulging stomach, groaning loudly as she absently rubbed. It tasted so good, the best cum she’d tasted from any of the creatures in Merith and they’d given her so much. 

Cum dripped from her mouth as he drew his flagging cock from her mouth, groaning at the tightness on his sensitive skin. Big hands cupped her ass and pulled her off the large cock, cum dripping down it and her thighs. “What a slut, we should take her to the village.” 

The other snorted and the Champion found herself laid out on the floor. “Nah, she’ll be back soon enough.” 

The two laughed as they disappeared out the cave, leaving her to weakly make her way back to camp in a few hours. 

Like hell she'd be back!


End file.
